


Nothing Weird (Except, Maybe, How I Feel For You)

by anythings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Wrong number, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythings/pseuds/anythings
Summary: a texting fic where asahi accidentally messages nishinoya (who totally doesn't mind, by the way) and he can't stop apologising for it.





	Nothing Weird (Except, Maybe, How I Feel For You)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this three yrs ago (apparently) and only found it two weeks ago ... so enjoy

**Asahi**  
did you just …  
send me a dick pic?  
i’m in class don’t be so lewd

**???**  
um nO  
wtf  
tell me ur name at least if u want pics ;)

**Asahi**  
wait  
who is this?

**Noya**  
im nishinoya!  
definitely didn’t sen d u any pics  
who re u

**Asahi**  
so i’ve got the wrong number?

**Noya**  
seems like it

**Asahi**  
is this a sick joke?  
stop pretending todoroki  
just don’t send me stuff like that anymore

**Noya**  
wtf  
who even is Todoroki  
just told you i’m nishinoya :/

**Asahi**  
that doesn’t make sense

**Noya**  
shit well  
told you who i am  
you probably got lied to

**Asahi**  
fuck

**Noya**  
yeah so stop bein a dick n tell me who u are

**Asahi**  
still don’t believe

**Noya**  
want me to sned a pic?

**Asahi**  
sure

**Noya**

what do i get in exchange?

**Asahi**  
whatever you want ... just not a nude

**Noya**  
lmaoooo im not shitty todoroki  
who rven sends nudes in the daytime  
amateur

**Asahi**  
stop im laughing in class

**Noya**  
i aim to please  
speaking of pleasing

**Asahi**  
did you just refer to your face as pleasing

**Noya**  
hell yea

Noya  


**Asahi**  
you .. aren’t Todoroki

**Nishinoya**  
…

**Asahi**  
?

**Nishinoya**  
HOW MANY TIMES DID I SAY THAT  
://///

**Asahi**  
ohright  
sorry

**Nishinoya  
**u owe me so i forgive u

**Asahi  
**isn’t that kinda blackmail

**Nishinoya**  
hell yea 2x

**Asahi**  
im still staring at that selfie

**Nishinoya**  
arent u meant to be in class

**Asahi**  
yeah i am  
but youre also … really cute

**Nishinoya**  
focus on your !!!

**Asahi**  
‘!!!’?

**Nishinoya**  
what do u study stranger-san

**Asahi**  
technology  
oh and i’m asahi

**Nishinoya**  
nice asahi-san!  
i’m noya n i study sports science  
not rlly good at the scienc part tho

**Asahi**  
youre in college too

**Nishinoya**  
hell yea 3x  
  
**Asahi**  
i'm still staring at that picture  
trust me to accidentally mssg a really cute guy and accuse him of being my ex

**Noya**  
Wait  
ur ex sent you a dick pic??  
as in todoroki is ur ex???

**Asahi**  
yeah he's terrible  
idk hes been sending me really weird stuff w a different number  
i know its him and ask him to stop but he doesnt ... im gettinng a little sick of it  
getting*

**Noya**  
ofc u kno its him  
u must be v v familiar w said dick amiright ;)

**Asahi**  
please stop

**Noya**  
lmaO  
nah this is fun

**Asahi**  
sorry for calling you todoroki

**Noya**  
its chill  
still dont know why hed send u nudes n shit

**Asahi**  
hes v ... set on this idea that i was wrong to break up w him even tho he cheated and stuff  
guess he thought he could win me back

**Noya**  
i mean  
im no relationship guru  
but ppl normally win their exs back w flowers not dicks

**Asahi**  
im becoming more and more glad that i broke up with him

**Nishinoya**  
good!!  
live w no regrets

**Asahi**  
:)

**Nishinoya**  
hey i’m glad ur weird ex sent u nudes  
bc we’d never spoke if he didn’t  
i think ur cool asahi-san

**Asahi**  
me too

**Nishinoya**  
focus on class!!  
well speak later

**Author's Note:**

> idk who to credit for that pic but if its urs (orrr u know the artist) pls send their name!!!! thx xo
> 
> this was also (maybe) written for mel :)


End file.
